Purple
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit hanya akan jinak ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal dengan sifat pendiamnya/oneshoot/ PG-17/Oneshoot/BoyLove/Attention for my all reader, espesialy YunJae and SiBum reader/Happy WonBumDays


Disclaimer : SMent

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Spring

Warning : Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

**Dedicated For WonBumDays 101213**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Are you good girl?_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © SMent

**PURPLE  
**

"Hah.. Haah..." Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon, berusaha menstabilkan getaran ditubuhnya paska pelepasan.

Peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuh keduanya yang saling menempel dengan posisi mengundang kecurigaan dengan kedua lengan kurus Kibum merangkul erat leher Siwon, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Siwon—orang yang telah selama empat tahun terakhir menjadi tempat hatinya berlabuh—hanya tersenyum sembari mengusap punggung telanjang Kibum hingga getara ditubuh namja itu perlahan menghilang, digantikan helaan napas teratur yang terdengar seperti melodi kebahagiaan ditelinganya.

Kedua lengan besarnya perlahan menggerakan tubuh Kibum untuk terbaring disisi tempat tidur sebelah kiri, persis disampingnya tanpa melepaskan tautan ditubuh mereka dengan tetap berusaha membuat Kibum yang telah terlelap didalam tidurnya tidak terusik.

Siwon memperhatikan dalam diam wajah cantik yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya hingga tidak akan pernah mampu melepaskan diri lagi, bibir merah yang selalu balas melumat bibirnya dengan banyak cinta, sepasang mata hitam yang tidak pernah lepas menatapnya penuh pemujaan.  
Suaranya yang mendesahkan namanya dikesunyian dalam kenikmatan dan hasrat.

Jemari Siwon bergerak perlahan untuk mebelai kening sang kekasih yang tertutupi oleh poni lalu kemudian mengecupnya begitu lembut, terus turun kebawah hingga berada tepat diatas bibir Kibum yang terlihat agak membengkak—yang entah mengapa justru terlihat semakin sexy dimata Siwon—kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya disana dan melumatnya perlahan.

Kibum melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya karena merasa terusik dan jutru menghadirkan seulas senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun diwajah Siwon.

Pergerakan tubuh Kibum tanpa sengaja mendatangkan friksi kenikmatan pada bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu dan membuat Siwon seketika tersentak menyadari betapa cepat tubuhnya bereaksi pada hasrat akan kenikmatan terhadap tubuh yang terkulai lemah tidak berdaya dibawah himpitan tubuhnya.

Seketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kabut hasrat yang terasa menyengsarakan.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh terperdaya.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak bisa dia sia-siakan begitu saja kalau mengingat bagaimana sulitnya membuat Kibum benar-benar tidak terjaga ketika tidur.

Sex yang penuh gairah dan menggebu-gebu selalu menjadi cara yang sangat ampuh untuk mengalihkan pikiran kekasihnya yang terlahir dengan kemapuan otak diatas rata-rata itu.

Berjuang melawan hasrat dan gairah yang menguasai tubuhnya untuk tidak kembali menyerang Kibum dan menggagalkan rencana yang telah dia susun, Siwon perlahan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka secara perlahan dan sangat was-was ketika Kibum melenguh dalam tidurnya karena merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Kibum terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga dia bisa memastikan bahwa kekasih yang segera akan menyandang nama choi didepan namanya itu benar-benar telah terlelap kealam mimpi dan tidak akan terbangun.

Dia harus kekamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya berlilitkan handuk dan memulai ritual menghias diri didepan cermin meskipun kamar masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita, sebenarnya bisa saja dia menyalakan penerangan namun hal itu akan membuat Kibum yang menderita migrain terbangun, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencari tumpukan pakaiannya dengan hanya bermodalkan penerangan yang sangat minim.

Namja itu telah siap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak, celana jeans hitam dan juga sepasang sepatu sneakers putih yang membalut kedua kakinya yang jenjang, tetapi sebelum pergi, namja itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Kibum lembut dan membenarkan selimut yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuh telanjang Kibum agar terhindar dari udara dingin.

"Selamat tidur sayang."

.

.

.

"Wow andrew, aku tidak sangka kau benar-benar akan datang."

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi gurauan salah seorang teman yang memiliki kewarganegaraan korea sama seperti dirinya.

"Yah, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan malam ini kan?"

Taecyon tertawa renyah dan kemudian menepuk pundak Siwon ramah.

Kota berjulukan the Big Apple ini memang tidak pernah mati dari segala aktivitas, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan malam hari yang seharusnya sunyi senyap denga ketenangan justru dipenuhi dengan riuh teriakan dan orang-orang yang sepertinya lebih menyukai mengahabiskan waktu luang mereka pada saat yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan tidak lazim.

Orang-orang berkumpul disatu titik dan membentuk suatu kumpulan yang terlihat seperti sebuah pesta semarak yang diadakan dijalanan besar kota New york yang tidak pernah tertidur.

Mobil-mobil dengan bergaram mereka dengan variasi harga yang cukup untuk mendanai kebutuhan makan satu keluarga selama setahun berjejer rapi dipinggir jalan, sementara orang-orang berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol atau memepertontonkan bagian dalam mobil mereka sembari menyombongkan berapa banyak uang yang sanggup mereka habiskan untuk menghiasi mesin bersilinder mereka dengan produk terbaru paling mahal yang dapat mereka temukan.

Berbicara demi harga diri dan rasa iri yang akan ditimbulkan.

Dia sendiri sudah sejak lima tahun lalu malang melintang didunia malam sebagai orang yang telah tergila-gila pada balapan yang sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal ini.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya? Dengan segudang reputasi dan label tidak pernah kalah yang tercantum dibelakang namanya beserta dompet tebal berisi barisan kartu no limit didalam saku celananya membuat dirinya begitu mudah masuk kedalam golongan anak-anak borjuis.

Dia sudah menantikan malam ini begitu lama untuk bisa menyingkirkan satu-satunya pesaing yang yang berpotensi melengserkan kekuasaan sebagai yang berada dipuncak kejayaan, dan namja itu telah berdiri didepan matanya.

Dia tidak akan bisa mundur lagi.

Taylor—remaja delapan belas tahun asal canada—itu mengumpat pelan ketika melangkah keluar dari dalam ferrari Enzo merah miliknya dengan bantingan keras ketika akhirnya dirinya berhasil dikalahkan Siwon dalam putaran terkahir setelah hanya karena membiarkan dirinya lengah dengan beranganggapan bahwa akhirnya dia berada diawang-awang dan bisa mengalahkan orang yang selama empat tahun menduduki klasmen utama dalam balapan tidak legal bergensi yang diadakan oleh kalangan jet-set.

"Kau menang Andrew Choi. Tapi lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." ucapnya penuh percaya diri sembari meninju pelan bahu Siwon yanga hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh namja itu.

Meskipun kalah, tetapi namja itu cukup bersikap adil dengan menanggapi kemenangan Siwon sebegai keberuntungan yang tertunda untuk dirinya dan dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Lagipula, dia masih memiliki kesempatan lain untuk mengalahkan Siwon, pikir namja itu.

Taylor menyerahkan seamplop tebal uang sebagai bukti kekalahn dirinya, yang tentu saja diteriman Siwon dengan wajah sumringah.  
Meskipun terlahir dengan tittle sangat kaya raya dibelakang namanya, namun uang tetaplah uang, dia juga tetap membutuhkannya untuk memuaskan kebutuhannya sebagai orang yang hidup dengan gelimang harta.

Siwon baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki mobilnya dan kembali keapartmen sebelum kekasihnya sempat memergoki dirinya yang pergi secara diam-diam untuk memenuhi undangan balapan liar yang kerap dia geluti dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang akan habis ditangan namja yang meskipun sangat pendiam itu, namun percayalah, dia sungguh sangat tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu marah dan itu sama sekali bukanlah ingatan yang dia sukai—Kibum bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong yang sedang dalam mode mengamuk dijadikan satu—ketika seorang gadis menarik lengannya dan tanpa tedeng alingaling mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Siwonnie." ucap gadis berkewarganeraan Korea bernama Stella itu dengan suara mendesah.

Dia bahkan bisa mencium bau gairah yang diumbar gadis itu saat matanya menyusuri seluruh tubuh Siwon dan berakhir diantara kedua bola matanya, menatapnya dengan begitu penuh hasrat dan pendambaan.

Tetapi sama sekali bukan sentuhan menggoda jemari lentik gadis itu yang penuh dengan ajakan akan percintaan satu malam yang menggebu-gebu yang membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seolah lumpuh seketika, melainkan kehadiran sesosok tubuh yang sudah begitu dia kenali—bahkan meski dibawah kegelapan malam sekalipun—yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, menatapnya dengan kilatan penuh kemarahan.

"Kibummie?" bisiknya begitu pelan.

Tapi? Bagaimana namja itu bisa berada disini sementara dirinya telah memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa kekasihnya itu telah menyeberang kealam mimpi dan tidak akan terbangun setidaknya hingga esok pagi ketika dia telah kembali.

Dan maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Siwon bahkan hingga merasa seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh dan kedua otaknya tidak dapat difungsikan ketika matanya tanpa sadar mengikuti setiap pergerakan langkah Kibum yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga akhirnya benar-benar berdiri begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya, sementara stella hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran.

Segalanya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dipenuhi keheningan ketika ketegangan tercipta diantara kedua orang yang masih berdiri dengan kedua bola mata saling menatap.

"Begitu? Jadi ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku." tutur Kibum, nada suara namja itu terdengar begitu dingin.

Orang-orang yang begeromobol disekitar mereka tidak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan meski hanya sepatah kata ketika Kibum menggerakan jemari telunjuk pada seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam yang menggenggam sebuah stick baseball ditangannya dan kemudian menerima benda itu diantara kedua tangannya.

Apa yang hendak Kibum lakukan? Keringat dingin mengalir deras disekujur tubuh Siwon.

Kibum berjalan dengan santainya melewati tubuh kaku kekasihnya, pandangan matanya menatap lurus benda berharga jutaan dolar yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sembari memukul-mukulkan benda itu kepermukaan telapak tangannya.

Rahang Siwon seakan jatuh melompat kebawah diiringi dengan pekikan orang-orang yang menjadikan mereka tontonan ketika Kibum dengan beringas memukulkan benda keras itu, menghantam mobil Siwon hingga kaca hitam itu hancur berkeping-keping dan body mobil Porche Lykan Hypersport berwana abu-abu metalik berharga fantastis yang mulanya mulus menjadi melengkung kedalam atau biasa disebut dengan penyok dibanyak sekali bagian.

Puas melampiaskan kemarahannya pada mobil kesayangan Siwon yang dibandrol dengan harga 3,5 juta dollar itu, Kibum lantas melemparkan begitu saja tongkat baseball yang berada digenggaman tangannya dan kemudian berdiri didepan tubuh Siwon yang masih membeku karena shock dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana jeans putih yang dikenakannya.

"Nah, itu tadi sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan." kata-kata sakartis yang dilemparkan Kibum benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang baru saja namja itu lakukan.

"Dan kau.." Kibum merenggut bagian belakang kepala Siwon kasar hingga namja itu menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kibum. "Mulai malam ini hingga dua minggu kedepan, kau harus tidur diluar."

Tidur diluar berarti tidak tidur bersama, tidak tidur bersama berarti tidak ada jatah, tidak ada jatah berarti tidak ada malam panas, tidak ada malam panas berarti tidak ada pelampiasan untuk hasrat dan gairahnya yang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan ketika bersama kekasihnya.

Dan ini berarti bencana.

Bencana yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada dia kehilangan semua mobil sport koleksinya digarasi.

Saat Kibum mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya dan kemudian melumatnya kasar sembari menggigiti bagian atas bibir Siwon, namja itu seolah baru saja tersadar kembali kealam nyata.

Tubuhnya tersentak dan sejurus kemudian melangkah cepat mengejar Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu menjauh dari keramaian.

"Tidak bummie, baby, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Demi Tuhan aku rela membuang semua mobil-mobil sialan itu. Tapi jangan siksa aku dengan cara seperti ini."

Tidak dapat menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya itu meski hanya untuk sedetik merupakan siksaan yang jauh lebih buruk dari neraka baginya.

Semua orang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir melihat tingkah Siwon yang sudah seperti anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang merengek tidak diberikan permen oleh ibunya hanya karena seorang kim Kibum.

Sudah sama sekali bukan rahasia lagi kalau seorang choi Siwon yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit hanya akan jinak ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Kibum yang terkenal dengan sifat pendiamnya.

**FIN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you don't mind?**

**A.N: Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, bukan bermaksud untuk menelantarkan reader, hanya saja, karena beberapa faktor, tidak memungkinkan untuk mempub fic SiBum dan YunJae disini lagi untuk sementara waktu. jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat group pribadi yang berisikan beberapa Fic milikku diFB.  
**

**Semua orang boleh bergabung disana, dengan syarat: Sebelumnya kalian harus mention aku lwt FB atau Twitter melalui PM atau Wall. dan kalian harus menyebutkan pen name yang kalian gunakan untuk memberikan review, dan kalau kalian sider, kalian harus mengatakan alasannya padaku mengapa kalian menjadi sider saat membaca fic ku.**

**Dan kalau kalian memang berminat, aku akan dengan senang hati menginvite kalian masuk.**

**ada beberapa fic yang telah publish di akun pribadiku yang tidak pernah kupublih disini, dan juga HUG chapter 3**

**FB: Sora Yagami**

**Twitter: emongchan_**


End file.
